Conversations
by MyImmortalMajor
Summary: REUPLOADED. The first chapter was from my HP One-Shots. Alone in the Burrow, two knew couples are formed. And one couple causes some angry brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I've fixed some things up and made some changes. Hope you like. :D**

* * *

"Ginny, you don't understand!" She turned her tear stained face away from her best friend. They were sitting in Ginny's room at the Burrow, the sunlight streamed through the window and the sound of Mrs Weasley cooking dinner was heard from beneath their feet.

Hermione Granger was upset. Ginny thought she was upset because her boyfriend Viktor Krum had just dumped her. But Hermione didn't care about him. Not really. He was a time filler, something to try and take her mind off of _him, _the one she really wanted. But Ginny didn't know that. No one knew that. Especially not _him_. And that was why she was upset. Because he knew nothing.

"Then explain to me, Hermione. I don't know what the problem is! You've been complaining about Krum for weeks. I thought that you were going to end it, and now you're all sad that he did! There are plenty of better guys out there to be worried about that git! And you had better not go back to him!"

"But that's just it! That's just the problem! I don't want Krum and I don't want some other guy! I want. . . I want a guy that's never looked twice at me."

Hermione was wrong; Ginny did understand. She understood better than anyone. She had been feeling the same rejection since she was eleven years old. Hermione continued.

"I want a guy who's honest, and funny, and who's always been there when I've cried."

Ginny thought that if her best friend could share this with her, she could share back. "A guy who never gives up until he gets what he wants and would run to the end of the Earth to help someone."

"A guy who's caring . . ."

". . . and kind."

"A guy who knows me inside out . . ."

" . . . and likes me anyway."

"A guy who's brave. . ."

". . . and courageous."

"I want a guy who's loyal. . ."

". . . and fiercely protective of who he loves."

"A guy who's sometimes rebellious. . ."

". . . and with a talent for trouble."

"A guy who came back."

"A guy who only left because he had to."

"A guy who I don't feel whole without."

"A guy who saved me."

"A guy with flaming red hair. . ."

". . . bottle green eyes. . ."

". . . freckles. . ."

'. . . and a lightning scar."

Ginny sighed. "We are so in love."

"Unfortunately, it's unrequited. I cannot imagine how they can have no clue how we feel about them."

"Easy, we love the most dim-witted, clueless men on the planet." They laughed.

"Dinners ready everyone!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

"Ah well, we better go," said Ginny. They stood up and hugged.

"Thank you for not thinking I'm insane or beating me to death for loving your brother," said Hermione.

"Thank you for not being in love with Harry. I used to think you were."

"No. He's my brother, never anything more."

"Let's go." They turned around to what would have to be the worst possible sight at that point in time; Harry and Ron, standing in the doorway. Harry stared at Ginny, whilst Ron stared at Hermione. It was clear from the shock on their faces that they had heard everything.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Harry cleared his throat and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Do-do you to mind giving us a minute?"

They shook their heads silently and left the room.

* * *

Hermione and Ron left the room and waited on the top of the stairs. She looked over at him and saw that he looked. . . angry. She wouldn't be able to be friends with him anymore. She had ruined it.

"How. . . how much did you hear?" she whispered quietly.

"Everything," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I was just in a bad mood, I wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me. Just forget everything. . ." He interrupted her.

"How can you think that I don't love you?"

Hermione was taken aback. "What?"

"I said how can you honestly believe for one second that I am not in love with you?"

"Of course I can believe that. The Yule ball. And now you're dating Lavender. But not just that; you always seemed frustrated by me, mad at me. I never knew why."

"I have never been mad at you. I was mad at myself for not being good enough for you to like. I thought you liked Harry. I never realised I was in love with you until I found out you had a date to the ball. I was insanely jealous. The only reason I'm dating the annoying pixie is because you were going out with Krum. And then today when he broke up with you, you seemed devastated." He looked away.

"Ronald Weasley. Not once in my life have I ever fancied Harry Potter, nor will I ever. As for Krum, he is one of the least intelligent people I have ever met. He makes the ghoul in your attic seem like inventor of the wolfsbane. He is incapable of producing conversation. And the only reason I was upset, is because I thought that I couldn't even get someone as stupid as Krum to love me, how could you ever." Ron smiled.

"So, what you're saying is, we have been in love with each other for Merlin knows how long, and we were to dumb to admit it?" They both laughed at there own stupidity. He put his arm around her.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too Ron Weasley."

And then, finally, they kissed.

* * *

Harry shut the door to Ginny's room as she sat down on her bed.

She was so embarrassed! He knew. He knew what a pathetic loser she was. And now he was going to say that he thought of her as a sister, and that the could still be friends. Blah, blah, blah. But Ginny knew better. She knew that every time they were in the same room together it would be awkward silence.

"Ginny," he said. She didn't respond. "Ginny look at me." From the tiny portion of her face that he saw, he knew she was crying. He sat down and put his arm around her, still she would not look at him. "Ginny, please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry."

That made her look up. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being a complete idiot, that's what. I didn't think that you liked me that way. You were going out with all these people. When I saw you kissing Dean, I wanted to kill him! But, I thought Ron would kill me and you would reject me, so I didn't tell anyone. And then I heard what you said. I'm sorry for hurting you. And I have never liked Hermione. Why do people keep saying I do!? That's the second time today someone's said that. Anyway, forgive me?"

"Forgive you? You should be forgiving me! I've liked you since I first heard of you from Dad when I was five. Of course, that's before I knew how much better you were than the rumors. But I was always Ron's little sister, over looked. Hermione told me to go out with other guys and forget you. And I went out with other guys, but I couldn't forget you. I couldn't. In fact it just made me want you more."

"How stupid are we. We could have had months together, years, if we weren't so afraid of rejection."

They laughed. "Yeah." She looked up at him. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too Ginny Weasley."

And then, finally, they kissed.

* * *

Mrs Weasley sighed."Fred, can you go and get the others. I don't know what's taking them so long."

"Sure thing." Fred left the room and went up the stairs. When he was on the second landing, He saw Ron and Hermione kissing. _Thank God! Took them long enough,_ he thought. He waited there for about a minute. When he realised that they were not going to surface anytime soon, he made an impatient noise and they broke apart.

They both looked very embarrassed. Hermione blushed furiously. Ron stammered "S-sorry, um, we were just, ah . . ."

"Yes, yes. Sorry to interupt your song fest but Mum wants you down for dinner. Where are Ginny and Harry?"

Hermione pointed into Ginny's room. Fred opened the door and another couple broke apart. Harry looked afraid, Ginny mad. No wait, sorry I got that wrong. She wasn't mad, she was murderous.

Fred was confused. "Merlins pants! What is it with people and snogging today? Seriously. Dinners ready." He took one last look at the two couples, shook his head, and left the room.

Back in the kitchen, he saw them each coming downstairs with their snogee. All during dinner they kept gazing sickeningly into each others eyes. Disgusting. One thing was for sure; Fred needed to round up the other brothers. It was time to have a little chat with Harry. That would be fun.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Facing the Brothers

**Okay. Chapter two. Hope you like :D**

* * *

Harry gulped.

Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill were standing in front of him. Arms crossed, ears red. All facing him, glaring. Percy was working and had already threatened him before he left. Decapacitation, castration, that sort of thing. They had dragged him from Ginny's room at the Burrow. She looked amused as he was hauled by the arms out of the room by Fred and George. He would be shocked if she wasn't listening on the extendable ears right now.

"Harry James Potter, is it?" asked Fred, looking deadly serious.

Harry nodded. He would have laughed if he wasn't so scared of what they would do to him.

"Are you or are you not, currently dating our sister?" asked George, in the same tone and with the same face as his brother.

Harry nodded again. Were they going to kill him?

"I see," said Fred while nodding.

"Bill, if you'll begin." said George, indicating his brother to step forward.

He did. Bill walked forward darkly and glared even harder (if possible) at Harry. He stopped in front of him and leaned in so that there noses were almost touching. Bill had long hair tied behind his back in a pony tail. He looked like his nose had been broken, and he wore an earring with a fang on it. That definitely didn't help with the whole fear thing.

He whispered "I work with Goblins. I have access to all the vaults in Gringotts. And Goblins do not like to lose things. They get very mad, see. If my baby sister gets hurt because of you, I will take something and plant it on you. Then I will tell the Goblins that you have it, and they will beat you within an inch of your life. Understand?"

Harry nodded weakly. Bill smiled."Charlie, your turn."

Charlie was the muscliest of the brothers. The freckliest as well. There was a massive burn scar along his right arm, from the dragons he worked with. He looked the toughest of them all.

"Harry, you know what I work with. There are many types of dragons. Some bigger than the one you versed in the tournament, some smaller than your finger nail. If Ginny cries because of you, I will set a Romanian Roundclaw on you. They are a poisonous dragon. If bitten, you immediately turn purple act like a cow until the antidote is given. That would be fun to watch." Charlie smiled evilly. Fred and George stood in front of him next.

They scared Harry most of all. The other brothers had scary creatures on their side, but the twins had their pranks. And their pranks are deadly.

"Dear Harry..." began Fred.

"... we don't want to hurt and humiliate you..." continued George.

"... but we will weather Ginny wants us to or not..."

"...if you damage her in any way..."

"...physically or emotionally."

"We have an extensive range..."

"...of Weasley Wizard Wheezes..."

"...in need of a tester..."

"...and we're not afraid to use them."

"Another thing..."

"...apart from hurting her..."

"...if you get her knocked up..."

"...or we even find out that you're sleeping with our sister..."

"...you will die a very painful death." concluded George. Harry had a feeling of what would happen to the brothers when Ginny found out about not being able to sleep together.

"And now Ron if you'll wrap us all up!" Ron, the last of the Weasley brothers, walked up to his best Harry. The torture was almost over.

"Look, mate, you're my best friend and all, but they're right. You make her unhappy, and I won't let you go out any more. You know I only allow-"

"Allow! _Allow!_" Ginny's voice roared from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, no." said Bill.

"Crap." whispered Ron.

"RUN!!!" yelled Fred. "Run before the hexes come!" All the Weasley's ran from the room, trying to get away from the wrath that was coming. They got to the garden fence before something like invisible ropes pulled them back. Harry turned to see his girlfriend standing in the kitchen with her wand pointed at her brothers.

"_Ronald Weasley_ _how dare_ you! We do _not_ need your permission to have a relationship! And Fred and George! Who the _hell_ gave _you_ the right to dictate _my_ sex life? Harry and I will do _what_ever we want, _when_ever we want, _where_ ever we want!_ It does not concern you! _Charlie, Bill, do you not think I can handle myself? If I was mad at Harry, he would know it! _Stop interfering!!!_ Now, if you will excuse us. Harry and I are going up to my room to snog. If any of you interrupt us, I will curse you into oblivion." She grabbed Harrys' hand and dragged him upstairs. Harry was so, so grateful to Ginny from saving him. One mad Weasley was better than five.

* * *

**And that concludes Conversations. I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it :D Pleeease review. It makes me happy. **


End file.
